


Everything (S)He Does is Right

by ems_specter



Series: It's You and Me (and All Other People) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone's alive, Genderfluid Tony Stark, Howard Stark Is a Good Dad, Light Angst, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, because Tony deserves a good dad, genderfluid tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ems_specter/pseuds/ems_specter
Summary: Bucky never meant to fall for Tony, but he did. (Andgoddid he fall hard).The moment Bucky saw how Steve interacted with the young brunet, he just knew his best friend foundthe oneand he was happy, willing, even, to help the blond get the boy, so to speak.Unfortunately, he didn’t realize how easy it was to fall in love with one Anthony Edward Stark. Neither did he realize how hard it was to falloutof love with Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel to [I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10269860) oh lord. It took me a while and also, to those hearts I tore apart because of that fic, I apologize. If it helps, it was one of the most emotionally draining fic's I have ever written. Also, I'm sorry if I rarely/don't respond to comments, I just don't want people to think I get more comments than I actually do (and sometimes I just don't know what to say). But, all those comments from the previous fic are all lovely because it makes me feel like I'm doing my job, making you guys feel something or sympathize with a character I want you to sympathize.
> 
> It might make more sense for you to read the first one but I don't think it's necessary? It'd be good, I think, to get a feel on Steve's side of the story.
> 
> Also, once again author does not know much about genderfluid, genderqueer and nonbinary because it still confuses the fuck out of me so I apologize if you guys feel like I bastardized being genderfluid because that is not my intention. I simply like the idea of a genderfluid Tony.
> 
> Last: this ain't edited nor betad. I'm a lazy asshole. And I'm sleeeepy.

 

Bucky wakes to a warm breath against his neck and an arm around his waist—his own arm around a much smaller body. The bed is soft and the room is cool. He takes a moment to process his surroundings. Nothing much is different, to be honest, until he realizes it’s too quiet to be New York and he starts to smile.

 _Today’s the day_ , he thinks to himself.

Bucky wraps his arm tighter around his bedmate, rolling over slightly to wrap his free one around the small body. He inhales deeply, taking in the scent of coconut, the long, messy strands of hair tickling his nose. His smile grows as the body squirms, seemingly finding a better a position, before settling, a mumble and an exhale resounding in the quiet.

 _This is mine_ , he thinks, giddy, _mine for the rest of our lives_.

 

*

 

Bucky met Toni before he met Tony.

He was out with Steve, Sam and Clint since they hadn’t hung out in a while. He was telling them about the time his editor looked like she was about to murder him for not finishing his manuscript on time when Steve snapped out of his seat and ran without a glance at them. As he was about to follow his friend, Sam put a hand on shoulder. When he looked at the other man, Sam’s eyes were on Steve’s retreating back, his eyes intense, as if he knew something Bucky wasn’t privy to.

When Steve came back, he has a beautiful, raven-haired woman under his arm, all shy smiles and downcast eyes. Even as a gay man, Bucky would admit she was beautiful (the tall African American man behind them was secondary in Bucky’s mind).

Steve introduced the two new people as Toni and Rhodey.

Toni and Rhode fit in well in their group. Bucky’s eyes, for some reason, kept on straying back to Toni. There was a pull of sorts, as if Toni was demanding his attention without even saying word. That was when he noticed Toni’s neck and realized maybe Toni is just like their Samantha.

 

*

 

“Stop thinking. You’re too loud.” Tony mumbles, snapping Bucky out of his musings. He finds his fingers playing with the younger man’s hair absently and pauses, tilts his head down as he gently takes hold of the younger man’s chin, tilting his face up to see as much of Tony’s face as he could.

“Why? You jealous?” Bucky teases, absentmindedly running his thumb back and forth on the younger man’s chin.

“I have no fucking clue what you’re talking about.” The younger man mumbles, pouting and _oh_ , this is _Toni_. Toni (and _Tony_ ) likes attention. She’s not spoiled, far from it, but when she loves someone, she wants most of their attention.

(Bucky assumes it’s because she’s an only child, and Maria and Howard have given Toni all of their attention and the young lady likes having the attention of people she loves.)

Bucky simply hums, tilts his head down to capture the younger brunette’s lips in a soft kiss.

 

*

 

Bucky never meant to fall for Tony, but he did. (And _god_ did he fall hard).

The moment Bucky saw how Steve interacted with the young brunet, he just knew his best friend found _the one_ and he was happy, willing, even, to help the blond get the boy, so to speak.

Unfortunately, he didn’t realize how easy it was to fall in love with one Anthony Edward Stark. Neither did he realize how hard it was to fall _out_ of love with Tony.

It happened like this: Tony, and by extension Rhodey (and their four other friends Bruce, Pepper, Natasha and Thor), has become a part of their small group. Tony also hung out with Steve a lot, and by extension, Bucky who shared an apartment with the blond. Tony always did this shy little smile when someone complimented him and he always had a witty retort at the tip of his tongue. In spite of being the son of a billionaire, Tony never saw himself as above everybody else. He was down-to-earth but confident. He may sound arrogant most times, but he simply stated facts.

Bucky didn’t realize he was falling for Tony until he felt the impact. It was slow, how he fell, he barely even felt it. All he knew was one moment, he was watching Tony enthusiastically explain to Steve the benefits of various foundations; the blond was smiling fondly at the young man’s antics. Next thing Bucky knew, he was meeting Steve’s eyes seeing a flash of fear and resignation in those blue depths, but the blond’s attention moved back to the young brunet too quickly for Bucky to understand what it meant.

It wasn’t until he was lying in bed, smiling softly as he recalled Tony’s face when he teased the younger man that Bucky remembered the look Steve gave him and had the time to analyze it. By then, the impact of his fall for Anthony Edward Stark was felt starkly, the guilt eating him alive.

 

*

 

“Hey, princess.” Bucky mumbles after pulling away from Toni. She hums softly and tilts her face up for another kiss, somehow still stealing his breath away. The press of their lips against each other lasts for quite a while, remaining sweet and innocent. He loves mornings like, when they can simply explore each other without the sensuality of it all. He loves the innocent kisses, as if they’re back to being new with each other—eager but hesitant to take more.

“Ready for our big day?” He asks softly against Toni’s lips when they part. The younger brunette simply hums and buries her face in Bucky’s neck, nuzzling.

At some point, they’ll have to get out of bed and prepare for the wedding. Toni needs to get into her wedding dress and have her hair and makeup done while Bucky dons his three-piece suit and have his hair done. After, both he and Toni will be posing for pictures with their family and friends, then the waiting game at the end of the aisle when Howard will give his daughter away. For now, though, he can bask in the feeling of having Toni in his arms, as he always does in the mornings.

 

*

 

“I’m sorry” were the first words Bucky said to Steve after Tony had kissed him for the first time. What made the matters worse was the fact he _kissed back_ and had _enjoyed_ it. Tony’s lips were soft and sweet, literally, as if he had been eating a candy beforehand. He kissed so well, too, as if he knew just what to do make Bucky ache for more.

“I know.” Steve said, a small, resigned smile on his face, putting his paintbrush down to give Bucky his full attention. It hurt to realize he’d betrayed his best friend, worse still how said best friend spoke as if it was inevitable Bucky would have the boy.

“I—” Bucky started, not knowing what he could say. He was grateful Steve cut him off with a raised hand.

“Buck.” The blond paused, as if assuring he has Bucky’s attention. “It’s okay. I saw Tony falling for you and I just want him to be happy.” Another pause, “I just want _both_ of you to be happy.” _even if I get hurt in the process_ went unsaid, and Bucky knew, even before Tony kissed him, Steve would sacrifice his own happiness to make others happy. So the brunet simply took the blond in an embrace, hoping it would convey his gratitude and regret at the same time.

 

*

 

“What are you thinking?” Toni whisper, pulling him out of his daydream. He knows he can tell her about his excitement about their wedding, it wouldn’t technically be a lie, but Bucky knows she will see right through it and push and push and push until he gives in.

“Do you feel bad, falling in love with me?” he asks, fearing the answer. He knows Toni loves Steve and perhaps, if he and Toni hadn’t met as early as they have, it would be Steve and Toni’s wedding today, and he has to admire how much love Steve has in his heart that he would give away his chance at happiness.

(Tony has also admitted, in the quiet of their apartment, how, when they first met, he thought Steve was someone he could easily fall in love with, given the chance.)

Bucky is not that strong, probably never will be. If their positions are reversed, he’ll probably have a plane ticket booked, ready to leave the country when the wedding ends—probably even _before_ the wedding ends. Steve, though, Steve decided to _stay_ and watch the woman (man) he loves marry his best friend. He’s willing to stay beside them, constantly assure them he’s happy, even with the heartbreak. He’s willing to stay to support them.

“Sometimes.” Toni admits softly. Bucky thinks he should stiffen at the admission but he knows by now he should wait it out. Toni _is_ with him instead of Steve. “I know if we hadn’t met when we did, maybe it would have been me and Steve dating. But I think of how much I love you now and I know that no matter what, I’ll fall in love with you and Steve would be hurt worse if that happened.” Toni mumbles and yeah, he can see that. Steve and Tony (Toni) dating, Steve keeping it a secret for the mean time because he would want it for the long haul and, perhaps months later, when Steve deemed it okay to meet Tony as someone he’s dating, Bucky falling for the young man who caught his best friend’s heart and Tony starting to feel the same but would hold himself back. Anything could happen but there would always be one ending—both he and Steve in love with Tony and Tony in love with only one of them.

 

*

 

Bucky almost missed their first date.

Tony was Toni on their date, has been for almost two days. [She ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/8e/49/7b/8e497b3c0834a61d2e9e72d3f61d421e.jpg)was wearing a black form fitting dress which barely reached past halfway her thighs. It was a long sleeved off-the-shoulder one with some sort of simple graphic design. She paired the dress with brown, high-heeled boots which was just about two or three inches below her knees and finished the whole attire with a [red beanie](https://thriftclass.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/untitled-5.png)

[Bucky](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-1KgsDlbmghs/VaF8h80OXNI/AAAAAAAAA9w/To--25njeE8/s640/men%2527s%2Bfashion%2Btips%2Bfor%2Bdaily%2Buse%2Bdate.jpg), on the other hand, wore a dark red long sleeved shirt, ripped fitted jeans, his nicest brown leather shoes and topped it off with a black leather jacket. His [hair ](http://cdn2.styleicons.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/tumblr_ncy6r9tiwW1rmjp1uo2_500.jpg)was dutch braided on both sides, leaving the center part free flowing, which he tied into a loose high bun.

On his way to Toni’s apartment, he almost got hit by a car crossing the street. It was frightening, but he was running late since his phone was dead and he didn’t realize his watch had stopped, not until Steve came barreling into their apartment asking him why he hasn’t left yet.

(It was a good thing he fixed his hair after his shower that morning.)

When he knocked on Toni’s apartment, he didn’t expect Rhodey open the door. The other man looked like he was ready to kill him until he explained what had happened. (Okay, that was untrue. After explaining his reason, Rhodey looked even _more_ like he’d love nothing more than stab Bucky perhaps a million times).

When he was finally let in, Toni in completely ruined makeup welcomed him—her mascara was smudged and so was her lipstick. Bucky rushed to her and murmured apologies against her messy hair, her blonde wig lying on the coffee table.

Toni admitted she thought he wasn’t going to show up. He explained everything to her, completely embarrassed at how stupid his reason for almost missing their date was. Toni laughed wetly, rubbing tears and probably snot out of her face. “You’re ridiculous.” She mumbled and that was that.

 

*

 

“We should probably get ready.” Bucky mumbles as he plays with Toni’s hair. Toni hums and snuggles closer. He should protest, he knows, because there’s every chance they might be late but he’s too comfortable, just like Toni is.

They stay silent for a while, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Sometimes Bucky would feel Toni’s lips graze his neck or jaw and would return the favor by massaging her scalp or simply resting his lips by her hair, even if she can’t feel it. Too soon, though, his phone starts ringing, reminding them of the rest of the world.

They both get up, albeit reluctantly, and starts to get ready for the day. They take turns showering, seeing as taking a shower together would just cause them to get distracted. When they’re both clothed, someone knocks on their door. When Bucky opens it, Maria and Steve, who’s carrying two garment bags, one black and one white, welcome him.

“Suit or dress?” Steve asks as Bucky opens the door wider for them to enter.

“Dress.” Toni replies as she arranges her makeup on the table. Her hair is long enough for the hairstyle she wanted and didn’t find the need for a wig.

“My beautiful girl. Are you ready for your big day?” Maria asks with a wide, soft smile as she gently takes Toni’s face in her hands. The young lady responds with a smile of her own, pausing in what she’s doing to give her mother attention.

“As I’ll ever be.” She replies, looking at Bucky and really, how can he not return that look?

“You will look _astounding_ today, my dear, Natasha.” Maria tucks Toni’s hair behind her ears and finally lets her go.

(Maria loves calling her Natasha, saying it fits her well, the elegance but casual sound).

Steve gently puts the white garment bag down on the bed and places the black one on the [loveseat ](https://images.costco-static.com/ImageDelivery/imageService?profileId=12026540&imageId=1072567-847__1&recipeName=350)where their duffel bag lies. Maria starts laying out her own tools to help Toni do her hair and makeup and Bucky knows the rest of the girl will soon arrive to help Toni if she needs it.

(They didn’t hire a makeup artist or a hairstylist with Toni preferring to doll up herself and with their group of friends, they can easily get ready on their own).

“Come on. Let’s get you ready.” Steve says with a smile as he walks towards the door, Natasha and Pepper suddenly appearing with their own bags. “Let the girls take care of her.”

Everything’s a blur to Bucky—from the guys doing his hair and Nat putting on light makeup on him, to him wearing his suit as a photographer took some photos. They won’t have the rest of the photo shoot until after the wedding if Tony (i) is Toni because she wants her look to be a surprise. Only Maria knows what she’ll be wearing seeing as she helped design it.

Next thing he knows, he’s standing with Steve as his best man at the makeshift altar, waiting for Toni to make her appearance.

The wedding is a small affair, even with the Stark wealth. He’s standing with Steve, Sam and Clint by the makeshift altar. He’s nervous, he’s not ashamed to admit. Toni said she wants to take his surname, even when she’s going to be the face of her father’s company someday. Natasha Antoinette Barnes (Anthony Edward Barnes) does have a nice ring to it.

Moments later, he sees Toni gliding down the aisle with her father, her smile almost splitting her face open and he knows he’s not better. Before she reaches him, she pauses in front of Steve, pulls him down for a hug and Bucky’s heart breaks for his best friend once more. He thinks to himself, if he hasn’t come in the picture, perhaps, it would be Steve standing in his place. Maybe, just maybe, he’s the one who will be standing as Steve’s best man, helplessly in love with one Natasha Antoinette Stark (Anthony Edward Stark), feeling helpless and lost.

When Toni and Steve finally pull apart, the blond takes her bouquet from her, takes her hand and, as a team, he and Howard walk her towards him. Steve places Toni’s hand on his and looks at him, _take care of her_ , the blond says without words and he responds in kind with a nod, _with all my heart_.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tony POV will take a really long while because I'm still trying to find a sort of head space for Tony and I do have quite a lot on my plate for now. But worry not, it will come. I SWEAR.
> 
> Ooh, I also apologize on how the ending seems a bit rushed. I was originally going to write more but I was excited to finish this and post it and I'm really sleepy. I might come back to this in the future because I'm not satisfied with it (unlike with Steve's POV), hopefully before I start with Tony's POV.
> 
> I have a Tumblr account but I cannot, for the life of me, remember what it was. I think it's on my profile or something.
> 
> ETA: I've edited this to my liking. I much prefer this one over the one I posted before, sooooooo. It felt less rushed but I still prefer the one with Steve's POV. Hopefully Tony's will look better than I hope. Ahahahaha.


End file.
